Jashin's Daughter
by ShayChis
Summary: Sitting upon a throne as dark as his soul Jashin looked down at the alter before him. Screams of terror and pain echoed around him from those who were facing their final judgment. A chilling smile graced the face of the God of Destruction and Death, but not for the sounds of his sacrifices, for the child who lay upon the alter.


**I hope you like this story. I plan to write much more for it. I just really wanted a story about a child of the god, that wasn't Sakura. Let me know what you think. More to come, please enjoy.**

**ShayChis**

Sitting upon a throne as dark as his soul Jashin looked down at the alter before him. Screams of terror and pain echoed around him from those who were facing their final judgment. A chilling smile graced the face of the God of Destruction and Death, but not for the sounds of his sacrifices, for the child who lay upon the alter.

Born premature even by the standards of a god, she was tiny. Moving towards the alter Jashin picked up the child, who just fit into the palm of his hand. Only a few minutes old she wasn't crying or flailing. She was still as the night in his hand, eyes the color of lavender staring up at him. Even so young her hair shined in the light of the eternal moon of his realm.

Blood the kind that welled from the body deep, rich and sinister covered her crown. The color brought endless delight to the god, for it matched his own. The eyes were not his though, they belonged to the bearer. Whom after delivery passed for her final judgment. Her screams echoing along with thousands more.

She had been a sacrifice from one of his disciples. The priest of Jashin sacrificed many to their lord. People who passed through his realm were judged by him. Their pain, life and soul judged by the dark lord. All passed through to the afterlife they deserved. Based on how they lived, what they chose to do.

The bearer had been no different when she came to him. Having led a life a darkness she was going to a place of pain, where her soul would stay for eternity. There have been many who had tried to post pone their inevitable, but she was something that very few ever were. She was a syrik, one of those who could bear the children of gods.

So a pact was signed in blood. A postponement of judgment for a child. Barely six months later, coming into her pregnancy four months early the child was born on the alter and the judgment was passed on the bearer.

Looking at the child who was still silently observing him, even so young, there was fierce intelligent's shine through her eyes. Watching her eyes close, he repositioned her to his forearm, where she could sleep. A tiny smile on her face.

At only ten years old Aria was very inquisitive. She was always seeking answers and knowledge. Having grown since first being born she was still very small. Her hair having developed into titian, gold streaking through the blooded curls, Eyes shining at everything they saw. The mark of her father, which at her birth had been bright pink, had faded to silver. Spread across her upper back, inner wrist and the center of her chest had grown as she had.

Even though she was half-human she was strong. Coming into her natural powers which such ferocity, it pleased the god to no end. But there was something that troubled him. Many times he had noticed her peering into the mortal realm. She mentioned it frequently. It was full of things that didn't exist in his realm. The multitude of coloring was a vast different. Where his realm was manly white, black and the richest red, the mortal realm held eye shocking color.

The different in the two realms is what left him dreading the conversation he knew would come. It did three years later; she asked the one thing that he dreaded most. As he looked at her, his only child. The one thing the God of Destruction and Death cherished above his own life, all he felt was silent resignation.

She wanted to go to the mortal realm. She wanted to experience what all human's did, even those who were half. She longed to run through the green plains and swim in the lakes that weren't red like the ones here. Unlike him she could pass into that realm, because of the bearer his daughter could pass through.

She stood before him on the alter she had been born. Waiting for the answer that would change her very life as she knew it.

"If it is what you truly wish for daughter, I will not stop you. By dying here your essence will be reborn into the world of mortals."

Her eyes shined at him with excitement.

"Aria, my child there is one thing you must know, if you choose this and you die here, you may never return until the day you will your mortal life to end."

"Father I wish to go through with this, but will I ever see you again?" Aria whispered looking into his silver eyes.

Jashin smiled at her "Even though you may never see me there, I will always be with you. You can talk to me anytime you wish. When you reach your thirteenth birthday, you powers will return to you, and you will be able to converse with me. You immortality will come when you reach the cusp of your godhood."

She smiled at him before rushing forward and hugging him with all her might. Her deepest wish was coming true and her father would always be with her.

Hugging her tightly against him, Jashin spoke ancient words of the gods, right before the dagger cut through her back and slid into her heart. Her head fell back like a wilting flower, as lavender locked with silver. A lone tear fell from him as he held onto her and the light left her eyes.

In a lone village a scream ripped its way from Akima Naka's throat as she pushed with all her might. A child was born on a night when the moon was at its fullest. The midwife cleaned the child and handed it to her, while her husband of 4 years ran into the birthing chamber. Red hair shining in the moonlight that came in from a window, lavender eyes peering around. The child didn't cry or flail, rather she simply looked on at the world before her.

**Please review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
